


[podfic] If only for tonight

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Tito smiles just for him and it confirms everything for Mat.He's pretty much in love with Tito.





	[podfic] If only for tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failurebydesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If only for tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129307) by [failurebydesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failurebydesign/pseuds/failurebydesign). 



> author's notes:
>
>> You know the drill. If you found this upon googling, exit immediately. You'll thank me later. This is a complete work of fiction and in no way am I implying that anything written in here is true.
>> 
>> This story started as a "I'm going to hurt Mat because I can" type of work (I'm terrible, I know), and transformed a bit into a character/dialog study. It's no surprise how much I love Jordan, Jordan and Mat's friendship, Tito and Mat's friendship and Tito's sassiness, so I wanted to play with that while taking a break from a larger work.  
> 
> 
>   
> podficcer's notes:  
> -Thank you to failurebydesign for having a blanket permission statement! You're one of my favorite authors, and I really hope you like this!  
> -Original fic is archive-locked, so this podfic is archive-locked, too.  
> -Thank you to Lotts for reassuring me that this was a good idea. :)  
> -I changed the settings on Audacity in terms of my microphone so as to avoid the issue of missing last syllables. It seems to have worked, but I also feel like it makes my voice sound harsher, so I'm not sure what to do. =S 

**Links**

[MP3 without music](https://mega.nz/#!umxlkYAR!SElPNQGoGM3IGXWgaw6Pj-RsLDh50MtjE7_D2MLDUXY) (23.7 MB, runtime 20:58)

[M4A without music](https://mega.nz/#!rqhTACzJ!GWnl3ZoeEUFgh3GvzfcYxsJVPOxyPunRQcZ4lD_arOE) (29.6 MB, runtime 20:58)

[MP3 with music](https://mega.nz/#!HupRXATC!4N6S4bKVB7D5NEaF28G6nIu8TlN2q5jwR9_hvqFp3rg) (17.1 MB, runtime 22:19)

[M4A with music](https://mega.nz/#!OjhzQSRJ!COsZEVEx6qO294OoLPBSlOeQRBWjBXyQLcssFNOE_YU) (15.9 MB, runtime 22:19)

Music used: "Smile" by Uncle Kracker

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if links don't work, or if there are other technical issues. I have no idea why the cover art is so small here. =[
> 
> Feedback is love! Please go give failurebydesign some love on the original fic, too! (And check out her other fics, too!)


End file.
